Feghwen
Sector: Eridu Nebula System: Feghwen Star name and color: Feghwen (White) Number of planets: 7 Occupation: Eridu Confluence Sinistra connection: Medium Celestial Bodies: #'Feghwen '(Star) #'Chalic '(Broken planet) (Bowl shaped) #'Barralhall '(System capital) (Former homeworld of the lykin) (Harsh seasons) (One moon) #'Karoteigh '(Gas giant) (11 moons) (Mines and refineries on moons) (The O’Eadu Ship construction yards in orbit) #'Coventina '(Gas giant) (Organisms in the higher atmosphere) (29 moons) (Sirvah Lab in orbit) #'Skye '(Small gas giant) (15 moons) (Naval stations) #'Kinnell '(Ice planet) (High on crystal formations) #'Adhena '(Swallow water world) (High atmospheric pressure) (One moon) General Information: The ancient home system of Feghwen is a very dynamic system. Thanks to the industrious lykin the system quickly became the pulsing industrial heat of the Confluence. To this day the system still provides the entire Eridu Nebula with military hardware and industrial installations fit for harsh environments. It remains largely a ghost system however, since the sparse populations of fae’lynn and saphis are only numerous enough to keep the baseline machineries running. The harsh environments found on the worlds throughout Feghwen have long since swallowed the ancient cities of the lykin. Even so however, the sturdy facilities and landmarks of the original inhabitants are still to be found: The planets may reclaim the ancient clan domains and the ancestral halls, but it will take centuries before wind and weather will finally manage to crumble the walls and keeps into dust. The ancient lykin home world Barralhall is a planet of harsh seasons. This is caursed by the planet’s uneven distance to the star throughout its travel around it. While it remains within the Goldilocks zone at all times (the habitation zone for planets), its distance to the star vary greatly. During the summer period Barralhall is near the zone’s inner edge, while at the winter it is near its outer edge. This means that the summer periods are very warm while the winters become very cold. This high temperature contrast between winter and summer results in harsh seasons, where only the strongest and fit manages to survive. The surface of the planet is covered in mountainous regions, deep forest valleys, rocky plains and ravenous seas. Each world is a place of interest. The innermost planet Chalic is so named by its hollowed out frame. Broken in ages past by a large meteor, its bowl-like shape hold great mythical importance to the lykin. The now barely remembered “Hearthing Gate” celebration was held every time the silhouette of Chalic could be seen in clear contrast to star Feghwen. The moons of the gas giant Karoteigh was the first celestial bodies to be colonized by the first space faring lykin. They have since then been the industrial backbone to the rest of the system. The O’Eadu Ship yards were back in the day known as the center for experimental ship design. Today the docks are used to rebuild the Confluence’s fleet as well as a small number of dedicated multispecies Coalition vessels. Coventina is one of the new known gas giants where life flourishes on the gas giant itself instead of the moons. The Multicellular organisms are the reason that Sirvah Labs build their research facility in low orbit of the planet. Here they regularly harvest the organisms for their medical projects. As the Confluence grew in size and power, the need for a military force increased. With neither the saphis nor the fae’lynn having the industrial power nor expertise to construct a fleet of such proportions, it fell to the loyal lykin to make up the main bulk of the fleets and forces, a position they accepted with dedication and honor. The moons of Skye became the headquarters of the Confluence Fleet. The moons still acts as such in modern days although lack of local expertise have left a number of the facilities forgotten and in a state of misuse. The planet Kinnell once had an active core, although today it is cold. The many crystal formations found all across the planet is the result of a long period of volcanic activity. The mineral rich underground were under high pressure when the cape of the planet suddenly ruptured all across the globe. The results are the “crystal fountains”, the crystal formations that looks like fountains of colorized water that have been frozen in time. Adhena is the outermost planet. By all logic the water on Adhena should be frozen solid, but that is not the case. The dense atmosphere of is so crushing that no ship can land without being crushed. This high pressure is the reason for the occurrence of liquid water on the surface. Ironically the pressure forces the water at the sea bottom into a solid state clearer than ice. History: During the Golden Age: The Feghwen system was one of the main industrial centers that secured the growth of the Confluence throughout the Golden Age. While not a center of research as such, the industrial complexes enjoyed a close cooperation with the Trade Connection. Especially Sirvah Labs and Frontier Industries were partners who helped the development of Feghwen to reach new heights. During the Hamadromachia: As the Confluence withdrew its forces at the star of the Hamadromachia, most of them were docked in the ports around Barralhall, Skye and Coventina. While the lykin were ready to join the war all in, it was however evident that they would end up being on the receiving end. While the lykin were some of the best warriors of their day, the where numbers of Barrani Immortals and Canonic Marines would have been too much. It was then that the ideas of genetically enhancing the lykin emerged. The lykin were reluctant at first, but by speaking to their Code of Honor and Woes of the Ancestors, the saphis succeeded in convincing them. All lykin warriors enlisted to the project and within a few decades the Confluence were ready to join the war. As the war dragged on the need for soldiers increased and the project began to enlist civilian lykin as well. As the number of lykin working the refineries and mines decreased the saphis and fae’lynn began to take over their duties to keep up production. By the latter half of the Hamadromachia, the last fitted lykin was enlisted to the enhancement project, leaving only the old and sick behind. At the end of the Hamadromachia, all free lykin became officially extinct. By this time the Feghwen system had been divided between saphis and fae’lynn interests. The last free lykin to die of old age was the couple Marian and Agdew Cnocsciath. Seeing their entire species in ruins their dyeing breath was a curse aimed toward the betrayal of the saphis and fae’lynn. Residuum Age: The system remains an industrial center, although the local fae’lynn and saphis population do not manage to bring the machineries to their full potential. The high number of military installations found in the system makes it strategically important. Saphis scavengers have found an easy way to earn a profit by looting the ruins and selling the lykin artifacts a collectables through the Underground Trade Connection. Category:Lykin